


虽死犹生之骸 The Living Corpse

by Reticent_Wall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 洛基穷其一生寻求证明，史蒂夫亦如是。





	虽死犹生之骸 The Living Corpse

_Eternity is a very long time, especially towards the end._

_永恒是很长的时间，特别是于尽头而言。_

_—_ _Stephen William Hawking_

 

 

警报声一次又一次响起。

振金的盾牌从史蒂夫手中飞旋出去,他感受着那震颤顺着他的筋骨浮动，交叠，脱离，再于下一秒的归离中带来幅度不一的震动——史蒂夫或许跟不上这七十年的脚步，也无从了解彩色电视上所谓的“科技之光”（他暗自觉得霍华德在明日博览会上已经让他对此微有一瞥了），但这盾牌本身却始终如一，仿佛那金属与血肉都未曾于时间的沉寂中冲刷多年，令他于这时代的茫然挣扎之中自觉有所依仗。

然而史蒂夫自知，即使以七十年前的标准来说，这想法也未免太过守旧，毕竟他战斗的地方并非四十年代的布鲁克林，他手边能拿到的武器不再只是垃圾桶盖，他的对手们也不再是几张钞票就能打发的小混混们——而时代中永远存在着尖利之声，枪炮的轰鸣从七十年前的战火之中映衬着时间的前步，斥驳与咒骂的语句从诤厉与涂污的舌尖开始，借着这世界本身的扩张满覆囚笼。

史蒂夫曾猜想过一个更好的时代，但这世界仍旧面对他，迎接他，以它有所原始而延于至今的方式。

_“我错了。这世界还是一点没变。”_ _*[1]_

 

 

史蒂夫面对着那个牢笼。那个原本为了浩克而造，却封闭过洛基与索尔的笼子，“一个为同伴而设的牢笼，”他如此料想，“他们最终还是把它给找了回来。”

战斗后的尘土与血污覆盖着他的面颊，而那牢笼将迎接它下一位锢守者，“或许会是一位真正的敌人。”他任凭这想法从他脑海里游过，留下一道即散的怀疑的痕迹；他的盾牌因着那血液急速流动带来的麻痹感在他手里摇摇欲坠，他不顾肌肉的抗议握紧了它，让一道疲惫的颤抖拂过他的皮肉，他悄悄地舒了一口气，他转身准备离开——

 

那牢笼曾经的占据者，洛基，倚靠在围栏上盯视着他。

一瞬间史蒂夫全身的肌肉紧绷，他的盾牌安静地蛰伏在他的指掌下方，抵御的欲求围困着斗争的习性，那些他曾在方方面面斟酌过的计划蹦跳出来仿佛意图在这时间的流动里求得分秒的战机，一个士兵的本能抓握着他的喉咙。

 

洛基对他僵硬的防备几近无视，他从围栏上滑下来，摇摇晃晃的步伐里暴露出一个令史蒂夫不确定的仍然摇摇晃晃的微笑，如同一方让人沉溺的雾霭，包容地包裹着刺目的现实；而史蒂夫注意着洛基的权杖，它在魔方碎片的光芒里随着洛基的步伐晃动。他的心跳莫名地急促了起来，那些虚无缥缈的战术和计划在他脑子里噪杂着，却如同这全世界的钟响与警笛同鸣，它们刮刺这现状，却依然于事无补。

史蒂夫只得任由那沉默的表象倒灌着他与那敌人之间的距离，一阵充满警示意味的焦灼撞击着他的胃部，他转而瞪视着他敌人的双眼，他的双手抵住他的盾牌，将它护在他的身体旁侧。而洛基的笑容被另一种意味填满，仿佛他面前所呈一幕不甚滑稽，但他的眼睛却全然呈现出一类抚恤般的悲哀，如同在面前违逆他的不是一个敌人，史蒂夫的心跳为这情感所抚慰，以至于他在突然认知到自己动作中可能误饰的恐惧时喉中涌上一阵羞愧的浮波。

他迫使自己迎上那仿佛毫无尽头的观测，内心里准备好了迎接那意料之中饱含的轻蔑的注视，但邪神的双目却未见挣扎。史蒂夫拿出他还是一个小个子时就存在着的对恶意的敏感探询，却未能在那目光里窥得一隙。他曾承受过足够多的恶欲与轻视，因此他自认了解它们：他曾在瘦弱的身躯中抵抗它，在被呼吸打碎的声音里违逆它，在次率不明的心跳里触怒它——但其不在此处，不在这双曾注视过鲜血的锋芒、阴谋的蔽影与反叛的盲点的眼睛里。

 

史蒂夫注视着那邪神步伐下的趔趄，却在那衣袍下摆划破空气时挺直脊梁，他并未发现自己持久的僵硬的脊骨，也未曾发觉那距离于忐忑之中的逐步贴近；当洛基于他疲软的步伐中寻求定点时，史蒂夫才惊觉他仍保持着最初的防卫姿势，但他的手臂酸痛，脚步僵硬，盾牌嵌进他支撑的皮肉里，一种不具名的情感攫取了本能的恐惧，而洛基的嘴角拉扯出这世界被他惯常以对的嘲弄，他的双目却像是于茫然之中求取拙劣的体知——就像是一个证明。史蒂夫为这想法而有所惊异，却又于出乎意料中自觉情理，这矛盾与洛基本身一起压迫着他，而洛基缓慢地举起了他的权杖。

 

“叮——”金属相互敲击的声响如同波纹在这空气之中淆乱着，那声音从盾牌的中心开始向外辐散，而余韵似乎无意停止。史蒂夫等待着，沉默地等待着任何不同于现状的异象——可是什么也没有发生。

恶作剧之神对他抖露出一个满布阴翳的大笑，洛基的目光随着那权杖的光芒横截着这毫无脱节的现况，那冰冷的锋芒划过史蒂夫的下颌，他仍在等待着。

洛基消失了，如他来时一般无声无息。

 

他的目光拂过寇森倒下时的地面，那血印已如无源之流一般毫无痕迹了。

 

 

 

 

梦境开始卷土重来。

史蒂夫已经很久未曾困于这种头脑的呓语之中了，四十年代的布鲁克林向他诉说着他成长时那世界对每一个存在的悭吝，但史蒂夫从未在意过，他自己寻求着证明：战斗与维护，它们有时被冠上斗殴与无知的骂名，但史蒂夫却毫无缘由地有所坚持，他已穷其一生寻求这份证明。

然而那梦境如同破澜之后回涌的狂潮，来自时间的恐惧与心跳一同抽搐着，漫溢阶上，几乎压碎了他，令他在黑暗之中蜷缩而如同一个未知世事的婴孩，却又在那摇摆不定的光明内饱尝怖惧。

史蒂夫有所认知，而他从未体会到此番过往如何离他远去——这源流如此断截，甚至都无从言说过足及往逝，后路与前迢。而时间任凭其冲刷；所有功绩，兴赞与传奇都无以量度。

 

但这一个梦有所不同。

史蒂夫总能感觉到，即如一个画家能感觉到那线条里动荡的波纹，他感觉到这梦境有所不同，即如洛基身处牢笼时注视那摄像头如同注视着他的双目，而他继续寻找他所能寻求的证明。

而他最终所求即得。

洛基蜷缩在他梦境的一匣之中，史蒂夫靠近，惊异敲打着他的脊梁，冷汗刺穿他的脊背，他为着那隐藏的面目前进，直至他看清真相——皮革和麻线刺穿了洛基的嘴唇，血污在面目上交织着痛苦，那神明的眼睛却被淹埋在漠然的盯视中，仿佛伤痛未曾带来恍惚的惊怖；他瞪视着，如同在渴求一个寻而不得的功绩，又仿佛只是在寻求一个凝固的焦点，僵化的身躯却在无从托借的凭依上毫无挣扎；他任由那狰狞的痕迹划破皮肉，它们混燃在那苍白的皮肤上，将苦痛的呵斥化为灰烬。

而洛基紧蹙着眉头，对着史蒂夫撕扯出一个似笑非笑的嘴角，仿佛那灵舌巧布而言语凝结。

 

他们在这似乎渺无止境的梦憧里相互对望，言语被埋没在雾霭与冰川之下。梦境中的洛基如此沉默，史蒂夫注视着他，却为那面目之上的血腥而忐忑，为那唇齿之上粗粝的缝线与血痂刻画成的拒绝而苦涩——这情感如一道燃烧的冰柱刺穿了他，刺骨却又卷起情热的沸浪，锋利而不失焦灼，冰封之下痛苦熔融而溢蚀。

史蒂夫于惶惶然中回想起他行尸走肉般的肉体，他回想起那灵魂仿佛脱离血肉桎梏的错觉，他曾臆想着他的灵魂是否仍游荡在那片从四十年代之前就固结的的冰原之中，而洛基是否也深藏于这样一个牢笼？

 

_“诚然，那是因为在很长的一段岁月里，洛基开始参与到越来越邪恶的诡计中，直到最终，他成为了所有人公认的邪神。”_

_“而他也被这样的定义禁锢着——随着每一个新的劣行陷进越来越深的骂名中，无法逃出他的角色，无法突破自我。注定永远只能是洛基——一位不孝子，一名恶棍——直到他死的那天。”_ _*[2]_

史蒂夫仍记得他第一次阅读到这与世间准则有所旷背的语句时的惊异，他记得恶行与邪欲是一种选择，他却没想到它们于另一个存在而成的枷锁。他在他的生命里寻求证明，而他的选择里出现了太多的机会与汗水，是否他现在可以给予——这想法即如浊浪覆面，又如同微风拂过渺雨——史蒂夫意图倾听，无论默言或繁语。

史蒂夫想知道，洛基是否如他梦境里一般满面伤痛，以至于那苦楚已经固结在他的眼底，似乎其存在的漫长时光也无法将之化为泪水。

一个战士的本能提醒他，它借着尼克·弗瑞的声音向他吐露这一爿梦境覆满伪饰的可能性。但在更深处，另一个声音，如同他梦中的洛基一般沉默着敲打他的心跳，却像是火焰燃烧时微弱的爆鸣，与吐息交流时气流的暗涌，它让他意图抚平那在旁人眼中卑劣的苦痛，让他拭去那创口上凝结的血痕，让他靠近那伤痕累累的存在，只为抚恤其本身。

他看到一位满面沧桑的老者，他望见一位阴郁孤僻的青年，他所知似乎并未于真实中胜于眼前，也未曾于所知中更甚虚假。洛基在他自身与自知中寻求证明，而史蒂夫亦如此。*[3]

 

 

洛基身藏于一个凡人的梦境之中。

那主人的情绪在他暴露了自身时如同营火噼啪作响，但洛基毫不在意，他有意暴露那无可藐视的伤痛，等待着料想之中的轻蔑与唾弃，但那凡人以他虚弱的灵魂荡起安抚的波纹，而洛基看到了烛火隐去的边缘，他看见了极光拂照星辰——洛基为这自以为是的藐视燃起怒火，他曾穷尽生命等待黄昏即临，而非这般狂妄的认知。

他寻求一生，一个证据，一份证明——奥丁向他索求却永不接受，而当洛基向这个世界求取真相时奥丁任他陷入沉默的谎说和唇齿间呓语的黄昏里。

存在与痛苦本身即如浪覆，淹没他，压制他，倾盆而下却又洞穿体知，如海姆达尔的清明双目。

 

他并非寻找一个救赎。洛基要一份证明，他要一个机会。

 

而现在仍没有一个定论，洛基仍然寻找，他为因这凡人的情欲而起的冲动而愤怒，却无从羞愧，颤抖刮擦他的肋骨，血腥的气息浸润着他的呼吸，痛觉仍在他的骨肉上回响——一个神明与一位凡人在一场梦境里相互对望着，仿佛那情感中裹挟着溪流与冰原。

 

 

 

史蒂夫沿着那情感余墟的桎梏，由着欲望覆灭的凭栏前进。他只觉这知感号叫嘶吼几近一个自为欢歌的小丑，却不知一场他应坐观的盛宴已近阑珊——他不该有所遗忘。洛基。

痛楚麻痹着他的大脑，于是他身处梦境。依旧沉痼的心跳仿佛混上淤尘，那崎岖的声响隔着七十年余音追溯而来，在他依旧强健的身体里喘息着。

他任凭最初始的欲望拉近他们。而洛基，依旧借着那布满疮痍的双目警告他—— _你将会迎来销尽的死亡，直至虚无消止。而我将迎来黄昏，接以黑暗。而我，而这梦境，将永远与你同在。_

 

史蒂夫终于触碰到那邪神。他凭借着自己虚无的身躯贴近他，无视了那依旧可怖的伤口。

但那嘴唇突兀而上，忤逆着他的心口，以血浆，泥尘与厉词相伴，可他毫不介怀，只因身在此处。即如此声此乐以其宏伟构建历史，而史蒂夫任其辉煌。

 

史蒂夫仍然未有猜测，也未知觉自己被这举动、这拥抱所抚平，但一阵平静如同暮霭柔和了焰火，他未设一词，却任由着自己的思绪飘忽着。

一个证明，一个机会。

“好的，”史蒂夫想着，“好的。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

注释：

[1]引自复仇者联盟电影。

[2]引自漫画《洛基：仙宫特派员》前言。

[3]灵感来自漫画中洛基所言“我能变成任何东西……只要那仍是我自己。”

[4]洛基曾被矮人缝上双唇。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 其实促使我真正开始写这篇文的原因，与其说是我对这两个角色的喜爱，倒不如说是他们本身。漫画里的洛基常以两面示人——一个对于规则的反叛者、调笑者，以及一个背离世事的阴谋家。后者是前者行径的根源，而前者却是后者行迹的表象。他选择成为一个反派，就跟他选择改变面目一般，但无论如何变化，那仍是“他自己”。  
> 此处也有想到几天前微博上大家关于反派的讨论，动笔时其实有担心是否会对洛基其人本身的表象有所不明，他在伤痛面前是个承受者，但他毫无疑问曾是他人痛苦的施行之人。而他之所以为人所瞩目，难免因为其暴行。  
> 我并不想覆盖这一部分，因为这一部分也是洛基形象所成非常重要的一步。而漫画中对他劣行的根源也有所描述，即对自身的证明——这一部分我想队长跟他是有共同点的，美队一里史蒂夫说过他并不想证明什么，但各人举动即为其“证明”本身。  
> 队长也是以他对于勇气与正义的举动证明了他作为一个领导者，作为一个战士的资格，所以我想此类通处似乎更有所得。  
> 而反派的错误是他们本身，一个不可磨灭的部分，也是将之造就为反派的一部分，但一个机会是可以被给予的，洛基也曾在动画里帮助过复仇者，所以他本身也有所矛盾，但我觉得队长更是会给予他人机会的那类人。
> 
> 另外就是文中队长的一句话，即“世界仍未改变”。这是电影里队长发现神盾拿魔方研制武器时说的一句话，这句话恰恰反映了他并非许多人描述中的理想主义者。他是一个士兵，战士，他曾面对过社会底层的黑暗面，也触摸过血腥；因而这位斗士更能理解人性其本身，这也是他成为领导人的原因之一。  
> 我对自己是否把他的这一面表现出来感到非常不确定，但我有过这样一个想法，所以也在此一并提提。
> 
> 写的时候明明有很多想法想说一说，但是写完了之后就有些语塞，废话了一番，还希望不要见笑于大方之家。  
> 谢谢每一个点开文章的人~


End file.
